Road Test
by chengsandagan111
Summary: The Noblesse finally learns on how to drive a vehicle by himself! "To drive a vehicle by himself…" Is that even possible?
1. Chapter 1: Rai's first motorcycle ride

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by the song entitled **GEMINI** by **SPONGECOLA** and I wanted to insert that song somewhere along the lines but I don't wanna ruin the flow of the story. Maybe on the Rai and Frankenstein on the road part. Yes! That part is perfect for the song. Please, take some time to listen to that song and read my story. Thank you! XD

 **Summary:** The Noblesse finally learns on how to drive a vehicle by himself! "...to drive a vehicle by himself...?" Is that even possible?

* * *

 **Road Test** (Chapter 1)

By: **chengsandagan111**

Frankenstein prepared his Master's late night snack a minute earlier than usual. Rai noticed that his servant seems hurrying but still he didn't ask what is the reason. He knew that Frankenstein is trying his best to act normal in front of him and he knew that his servant is up to something... harmless, this time.

After Rai finished his meal, Frankenstein made his way to excuse himself.

"M-Master, please excuse my absence for a while. I- I have to work on something." Frankenstein said.

From savoring the smell of his newly brewed tea, Rai glanced with a slightly doubtful look at Frankenstein.

"Alright." Rai replied.

"H- huh? Ah , yes, Master. Thank you. I'll be back later." Frankenstein said as he walked out and went down to his mansion's garage.

Frankenstein stood and switched on the lights. The whole garage went bright but this immaculate white and silvery shiny vehicle always catches his sight.

Its full structure was finely built, both wheels have an elegant and perfectly carved platinum rims, as well as its suspensions and sprocket. Head lights and tail lights are gleaming by the garage's lighting, both hand-grips and foot rests has ruby stones on its edges. The flashing four inched platinum cross on the mid-upper part in between of the head lights just like his Master's earrings, the perfectly embellished dual-seat.

 _It's all perfect. It's indestructible. This should be the 'king of all vehicles'! Haaaa... I hope Master will like this._

Frankenstein approached the motorcycle, he inserted the key and switched on the engine. Such a shame that he rode on it first instead of his Master and drove throughout the city, but Frankenstein thought that it's always better safe than sorry. He thought that it will be a great inconvenience if this thing didn't work right when his Master wanted to use it.

A perfect road test is the judgment if it's right to present this gift for the Noblesse.

After few hours of driving, Frankenstein happened to pass this long road of greenfield, bright colored flowers, dancing fireflies under the moonlight and a river nearby. It's quite beautiful for a scenery at night.

 _I wish Master will see this. But I have to teach him on how to drive this thing first._

Frankenstein decided to head back to the house. His road test was success.

He parked the motorcycle at the same spot before he used it. As Frankenstein attempted to step into his house, his Master Raizel was standing by the door, right in front of him.

"M- Master? H- how long have you been standing there?" Frankenstein asked with wide-eyes. Completely surprised.

"Long enough, Frankenstein." Rai replied. His sight fell onto the shiny white and silver motorcycle.

"Is that what you are working on?" The Noblesse continued. Addressing the vehicle _._

 _Haaaa... I've been so careless! I ruined the surprise that I'm preparing for Master._

"Yes, Master. That vehicle is for you..." Frankenstein said.

"...I built it just in case you want to stroll together with the children. I- I have various of them actually, if- if you don't like the color and if you don't like the model." He explained with his head low.

Rai approached the motorcycle and touched its embellished seat. Letting his sight wander around the details of the vehicle in front of him.

"Stroll together with the children..." Rai said.

"D- do you want me to teach you on how to use it, My lord?" Frankenstein asked. Following his Master at a respectful distance.

Rai didn't say a word but he nodded.

At that very moment, Frankenstein quickly handed over to his Master the complete edition of its journal and started teaching Rai the basics of riding a motorcycle then so on. He explained everything from the first little detail on the journal up to the last important part of the vehicle in front of them.

He really wanted his Master to live a normal life. He thought that if this one will success, he would be so proud to realize that his Master was able to drive a motorcycle and can drive around the city and stroll together with the children whom his Master hold so dear. Even just for one time. Just for the experience.

After hours of discussing everything, Frankenstein readied himself for this evening's final question.

"D- do you want to try to drive this one, Master?" He asked.

Rai didn't answered him. He glanced at Frankenstein and switched on the engine and slowly drove near the garage gate instead. This signaled his servant to use another one and follow him. Frankenstein smiled as he approached the next vehicle.

They got out of the garage but Rai stopped when they reached the end of the mansion's drive-way.

"Master, I know a beautiful place that I wish for you to see. It's quite far from here. W- would you like to see it?" Frankenstein asked.

"Lead the way." The Noblesse answered.

Frankenstein bowed his head then drove ahead of his Master at a normal speed as Rai followed his trail four- five meters away. Few minutes later, Rai and Frankenstein reached the beautiful green horizon and pulled over.

"Do you find it to your liking, Master?" Frankenstein asked with a bright smile on his face.

Rai nodded and walked towards the road-side concrete barrier. He stopped and stared at the wide green horizon that filled with bright flowers and glowing fireflies. The calming breeze of night air made the grass, tree branches and flowers dance from afar. The relaxing sound of the river nearby, the moonlight rays covering the entire area. Those few little forgotten walkways from the roadside barrier up to the riverside. Frankenstein let his Master wallow himself in his usual silence and with the scenery.

Unfortunately, the silence broke when Frankenstein's phone rang. He excused himself and answered his phone few steps away from Rai. A minute later, Frankenstein went back and approached his Master.

"Master, I just received a call from Tao. He told me that our visitors just arrived. I suggest that we should go home..." Frankenstein said.

"...but please, do not worry. We can always go back here whenever you want, my Lord. And it's best if we do that when the sun is up, so we can clearly see the field." He continued with a bright smile on his face.

 _Can always go back whenever I want..._

Rai walked towards his vehicle at a leisurely rate, he stood beside it and rested his hand at its hand-grip.

"Frankenstein, I want to bring the children here..." the Noblesse said. Still staring on the field.

"...b- bring the children...? ...here, Master?" Frankenstein asked.

"...yes. Tomorrow." Rai continued.

"Eh? O- of course, Master. I- I'll prepare everything." Frankenstein answered. Then, they switched on their engines and drove back home.

After parking their vehicles, Rai and Frankenstein went to the living area where their late visitors are peacefully sitting together with Regis and Seira. It was Raskreia and Gejutel.

"Excuse us for being late." Frankenstein started.

Gejutel glared at Frankenstein and in return, Frankenstein gave him a familiar and taunting smirk.

"We drove around the city and happened to stop by at a park." Frankenstein explained.

"Drove...? Around the city...?" Gejutel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Frankenstein answered then explained briefly.

"Master and I are going to take the children at that park tomorrow. You can come with us if you want?" He continued.

"...but I suggest that you can only use a vehicle to get there. It would be a problem if the human children sees your ability to fly... or you could use your mind control against them? Or you could go ahead of us or-" Frankenstein added.

"Frankenstein..." the Noblesse called.

"Yes, Master?" Frankenstein replied.

"Let's just use the vehicles." Rai suggested. Of course, why would they bother to use the mind control against the children?

Rai knows that it's not that painful if they use their mind control ability against the human children. But now, he would rather prefer the 'normal human' way to bond with them. He thought that using their mind control ability should be necessary when the children are caught in danger along with them or if the children knew something important that's related with their true nativity.

"I see. We'll go with you." Raskreia said and glanced at Rai.

As soon as the conversation ended, Frankenstein notified Tao, Takeo and M21 to inform and assist the children and prepare the vehicles that they're going to use for the road test.

"Haaaa. I hope we can still get a good sleep after this." Tao said as he finished sending e-mails to Ikhan.

"If you want, you can do that tomorrow. Just go to sleep. You'll be the one to drive us, right?" Takeo asked while standing at Tao's bedroom door, cleaning his toy-gun that Tao gave.

"Ehhh... I'll just finish this. I don't wanna have too many checklist when I wake up." Tao replied as he swiveled his office chair.

"Heh. Right. You keep complaining about the work but still doing it." M21 said while filing his nails. Walking past from Takeo, going into his bedroom

"I- I'm not complaining, you grumpy-wolf!" Tao yelled.

Takeo and M21 chuckled as they both went into their rooms and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Family picnic

**A/N** : Just like the first chapter, this one has a bgm too, entitled **The Drift** by **Blackmill.** You could try to insert/play the song when Frankenstein asked everyone before they took off. *closes my eyes and starting to imagine the scenes while the bgm plays on loop* I can die now in piece. XD

* * *

 **Road Test**

(Chapter 2)

By: **chengsandagan111**

The next day came and everyone in Frankenstein's household is getting ready. Regis and Seira prepared the foods that they will bring for everyone. Tao, Takeo and M21 prepared themselves for an 'in case of on the spot battle' emergency and checked their car engines after.

 _Haaaaa.. How come it turned out to be a 'family picnic'? Master..._

Few minutes later, the human children finally came. They brought their bags and important weekend get-away belongings.

"Are you sure that park has a river nearby?" Suyi asked.

"Of course, I am! Tao Hyung sent me the picture of it last night!" Ikhan confidently said.

"Is that river safe? I mean, if its water current could... you know? Could harm anyone?" Yuna asked.

"I'm sure it's not harmful. Of course, Mr. Chairman wouldn't bring us to any dangerous place, right?" Shinwoo said as he draped on Ikhan's shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Ikhan exclaimed.

The chatter interrupted as M21 opened the front door.

"Hello, Ajuhssi! Good morning!" The human children greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah, hi. Come in." M21 coldly said.

After an hour of preparations, the human children along with Seira, Regis, Gejutel and Lord Raskreia went to the front yard.

"Where are they?" Shinwoo asked after letting out a big yawn.

"They're at the garage." Seira answered.

"How impatient." Regis scowled at Shinwoo.

Later on, the garage gate slowly opened. Rai and Frankenstein got out first, riding the same vehicles they used last night, followed by M21 driving a different model of motorcycle, Tao and Takeo riding in a family van.

"Woah! Rai! I never thought that you could drive! That's so cool!" The suddenly-energetic Shinwoo happily exclaimed.

As Shinwoo attempted to ride on Rai's vehicle, Frankenstein immediately instructed him to ride in the family van, which made the red-haired young boy frown and pout his lips in frustration.

"Raskreia... Let's go..." the Noblesse called, glancing at Raskreia.

"...sit here, behind me..." Rai continued and looked away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Raskreia didn't know what to say. She glanced at the 'now fully loaded' family van then back at Rai and slowly, hesitantly, awkwardly aproached the Noblesse's vehicle. Her mind wanted to back out but Shinwoo and the children called and told her to just ride on. In the end, she sat behind Rai with her hands on Rai's waist. Her both legs fall on one side. Her body was inches away.

"...Raskreia, move closer, you will lost your balance when you're that far." Rai instructed.

His head slightly turned enough for Raskreia to see his slightly flushed cheeks.

"...wear this." The Noblesse continued, handing over the helmet to her.

The Lord Raskreia still didn't say a word. She just did what Rai told her. She wore the helmet and awkwardly squirmed closer to Rai and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel her cheeks are warming up. Their situation was just overwhelming that all she could do was to let out a sigh.

"Everyone ready?" Frankenstein asked and took a glance at everyone behind them.

"Ready." M21 replied.

"We're good to go, Boss." Tao replied through his wireless bluetooth headset.

Tao at the driver's seat, Takeo beside him, Shinwoo, Ikhan, Suyi, Seira, Yuna, Regis and Gejutel behind them. M21 on his vehicle alone, as well as Frankenstein then his Master Raizel and the Lord Raskreia.

"Let's go." Rai said then took off at a normal speed. Followed by Frankenstein and M21 then Tao and Takeo's car.

"Y'know what guys, I still can't believe that Rai could drive..." Shinwoo said as he opened a bag of chips.

"...we know that he's cool right? Just look at him..." the red-haired young boy continued as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Rai.

"How dare you talk about Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-nim like that?!" Gejutel yelled. Enough for Tao to accidentally stepped on the brake and made their car stopped for seconds.

"Eeek! I'm sorry, Grandpa!" Shinwoo said as he cringed at his seat.

"...are you jealous that he's cooler than you? Hahaha!" Suyi whispered.

"What?! Jealous?! No, I'm not! He's our friend! I like that guy. Why would I get jealous?" Shinwoo defended.

"Yeah, he's not jealous of Rai because he's jealous of his vehicle! Hahaha!" Ikhan said.

"...well, yeah. I do like that motorcycle but- arggghh! You, Ikhan Woo! You're dead!" Shinwoo yelled and shoved Ikhan against the car window.

"Keep quiet, Han Shinwoo. You're too loud! The same goes for you, Ikhan Woo!" Regis said irritatedly then sighed.

"Hahaha! C'mon, Regis. Stop being so formal! Stop restraining yourself, man! Just... you know, have fun!" Shinwoo said while laughing then awkwardly glanced at Gejutel.

"I am having fun, but unfortunately you're loud." Regis answered.

The bickering of the boys continued as well as the girls continued to take pictures of everyone using Yuna's digital camera.

"We're halfway to our destination, guys. You might wanna see this." Tao interrupted the children as he took a quick glance at the road-side. They finally reached the long road of green fields.

"Woah! Yuna! Take pictures as many as you can!" Suyi excitedly said.

The bickering boys took their attention away from each other for a while and looked at the field. They were all astonished. They thought that it was the brightest and the most beautiful secluded park they've ever seen.

"Woah! This is even better than the one you sent me, hyung!" Ikhan told Tao. Draping his arm around the driver's seat.

"I know, right? Me too. At first, I thought that Boss maybe just joking about this place when he told us..." Tao replied.

"...but unfortunately..." Tao mumbled and suppressed a chuckle which made Takeo glared at him.

"Unfortunately what...?" Frankenstein asked from the other line. Still driving ahead of them. Letting his dark spear aura emanate invisibly from the human children's eyes.

M21 changed his lane and follow Rai's trail. He knew that everytime Frankenstein let out his aura because of Tao, he have to get away.

"What?" Shinwoo asked. Clearly didn't heard what Tao just said

"Oh, n- nothing! Hahaha!" Tao awkwardly replied.

Obviously, Tao forgot that they're on a bluetooth conference call... with Frankenstein this time. Good thing he didn't get stabbed with dark spear... yet. Maybe later when they reached their destination.

"We're now just one kilometer away from our destination, guys." Tao informed everyone.

Few more minutes later, they reached the exact same spot that Rai and Frankenstein visited last night, the middle part of the green fields. They all pulled over and got out of their vehicles and took a sweet time to appreciate the view.

"Woah! Oh my gosh! This is just too beautiful!" Suyi exclaimed and took a picture with her cellphone.

"Be careful on getting down, guys." Tao said while opening the car compartment to get their stuffs.

To their overflowing excitement, Shinwoo ran onto the field along with Ikhan.

"Whooo! I wanna live here!" The red-haired young boy yelled with his arms wide opened and tilted his head upwards.

"Shinwoo! Ikhan! How'd you get there?!" Suyi asked. Carefully taking a step onto the field.

"Mr. Chairman! Rai! Hyungs! Ajuhssi! Thank you for taking us here!" Ikhan yelled while waving his arms, wearing his brightest smile.

"Everyone, be careful. Watch your steps." Frankenstein said after checking all the perfectly parked vehicles.

Later on, the whole gang went onto the field with their get-away belongings and started setting up. It's still early in the morning and a whole day camp seems fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Shinwoo's nightmare

**A/N:** I really wanted Shinwoo in this whole chapter so I made this one for him. The thing is, I didn't prepared a bgm for this one but... maybe in the next... chapter...? Hahaha! Oh, and I'm sorry for the horrible scene that I've added in this one, I just wanted to give it a little twist and I hope you guys will like this. Please, enjoy!

* * *

 **Road Test**

(Chapter 3)

By: **chengsandagan111**

After setting up everything, Shinwoo and Ikhan hurriedly went into the river, followed by Regis, Seira, Yuna, Suyi then Rai and Raskreia.

The river water was too clear that you could almost see the bottom and its flow was not too strong.

"Woah! I can almost see my soul in here! Hahaha!" Shinwoo joked as he stare at his reflection on the water.

"Is the water too deep?" Suyi asked.

"Wait. I'll jump." Shinwoo replied and readied himself to jump onto the water.

"Be careful." Yuna said.

But before Shinwoo took his jump, Ikhan went ahead of him and told everyone that the water wasn't too deep and it's just cold but it's tolerable. Again, Shinwoo got Ikhan and shove his face. In return, Ikhan splashed him with the river water and made everyone laugh at them.

Then, Yuna and Suyi didn't wait any longer, they swam together with Shinwoo and Ikhan. Regis and Seira excused themselves and went back to the campsite and prepared the food.

Rai and Raskreia stood still, they watched the human children enjoy themselves with the river and with laughter.

"Rai! Raskreia! Aren't you gonna swim? C'mon!" Shinwoo called.

Rai didn't answered neither the Lord Raskreia. The two supreme nobles just gave the red-haired young boy a smile and let the human children have fun by themselves.

As the two supreme nobles took their way back to their camp headquarter, Rai stopped by under a big tree for a moment and let his sight wander around the entire area. Raskreia stood few steps away from him with her back turned against the Noblesse and kept watching the lively human children from afar. A minute later, they went back to the campsite and had a cup of tea while waiting for the food.

"Everyone, let's eat." Frankenstein called.

"Where are they?" Tao asked while putting down the tray of grilled meat onto the table.

"I'll go get them." Takeo said and went to the riverside.

Then, the human children came back along with Takeo and started eating.

Hours passed and everyone's still enjoying themselves, even Frankenstein temporarily set aside his annoyance.

Ikhan felt sorry for defeating Shinwoo on their water game and called his red-haired friend for a rematch. He thought that maybe Shinwoo just told everyone that he wanted to take a nap but the truth is that he's upset.

Due to his exhaustion and loss by the water game, Shinwoo on the other hand decided to take a nap under a tree near their camp headquarter and left everyone with their activities.

After a long while, Shinwoo woke up and noticed that the area was quiet. He got up and noticed that everyone was gone too, but their cars are still perfectly parked at the roadside. Even their camping tables, chairs and other get-away belongings were gone.

 _They didn't left me all alone here, right?_

He decided to take a walk and hoped that he will see anyone before sunset. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have a watch or a cellphone so he's not sure what was the time, but he's sure that it's just few minutes until the sun goes down. He have to find everyone.

Before Shinwoo could reach the river, he heard a rustling sound by the bush and a little sobs of a crying girl from afar.

 _W- who could it be?_

"Seira? Yuna? Suyi? Raskreia? W- who's there?!" Shinwoo hesitantly asked. His fear slowly eats his voice.

The rustling sound continued and even gotten stronger when a big blow of the cold evening air struck. Shinwoo started to tremble in fear and worry but he have to be strong.

"Guys! Where are you?!" Shinwoo asked loudly. Hoping anyone could hear him.

"It's getting cold! Let's go home!" He continued.

The cold evening air continued to strike as Shinwoo continued to look for anyone. Later on, the red haired young boy heard a running steps from afar, he could heard that it's running into him.

The running steps continued and bursted out of the bush which made Shinwoo yell and startled. It was M21, panting. His face looked exhausted and scared.

"A- ajuhssi! Where are they?! W- what happened?!" Shinwoo asked worriedly.

Before M21 could say a word, they heard running steps. More running steps this time, it could be everyone.

Shinwoo was right, it was everyone. They got out of the bush and they looked exhausted. Trembling in fear and they all looked like they ran away from someone or something scary.

"W- what the hell happened?!" Shinwoo asked. His voice started to tremble just like his body.

He looked at Yuna and Suyi. They're both crying and sobbing. Shinwoo glanced at Regis who's now stone-faced, trembling. As well as Rai, Raskreia and Frankenstein.

"What the hell happened?! Tell me! Where's Takeo and Tao hyung?! Where's Seira and Ikhan?!" Shinwoo asked again. Louder this time.

"T- there are z- zombies! Th- there's just too m- many of them! Th- they got Tao, Seira, Takeo and Ikhan!" M21 finally said.

"Wh- what?! Zombies?!" Shinwoo asked anxiously.

Shinwoo's chest thumped. This is clearly not a joke or prank. If it is, this is just horrible, he thought.

After a moment of crying and trembling in fear, a strong earthquake shook all of them. The field cracked in different directions and ate some of the big old trees. The air struck angrily and made all of them panic.

"Wh- what the hell...?" Shinwoo exclaimed as he try to cover Yuna and Suyi's head with his hands. His back pressed against M21, protecting everyone with all their might.

The strong earthquake finally stopped. Everyone stood still, compressed with each other.

"There might be an aftershock." Frankenstein informed. His face looked so worried as he glanced over the damaged field.

"Shit! Run! Everyone, run!" M21 exclaimed.

Shinwoo turned and glance behind their back and saw a couple of walking zombie towards them few meters away.

"Sht! Run! Run! Ajuhssi! Let's go!" Shinwoo yelled and ran. Following his friends running ahead of him and M21.

Everyone ran towards the roadside where their vehicles waits for them. Unfortunately for M21, he got caught by a grayish-blue zombie wearing ripped clothes and it took away his life just like how it ripped off M21's flesh.

"No! Nooo! Ajuhssi!" The children cried.

"Ajuhssi!" Yuna cried and fell on her knees. Thank goodness, Frankenstein and Rai helped her to get up.

Frankenstein took a steps and watched the piling hungry zombies over M21's bloody flesh. This is just too horrible but they have to fight their fear. Everyone got in the family van and Frankenstein drove back home. They have to get away.

Unfortunately, within just one minute, an aftershock happened. Frankenstein tried his best to maneuver their car, trying to pull over but the road parted and made their vehicle sank into deep. The big blocks of rock fell and smashed on top of their car and killed all of them.

"Shinwoo! Shinwoo!" Ikhan and Regis called. Tapping their red haired friend on his cheek repeatedly.

Shinwoo groaned and opened his eyes. He flinched as he saw Ikhan and Regis's worried faces looking back at him, everyone's around him. Shinwoo got up, he could feel his sweat running down on his chest, his heart beating faster, louder. He ran his palms all over his face then onto his hair, pushing his bangs up.

Then, he glanced at the field. It was still beautiful just like when they first saw it when they came. The camping stuffs, everyone are present. The trees are standing still and the sun's still up. The field is still bright and lively.

"You're having a nightmare." Frankenstein said. Standing few feet away from the red haired young boy.

"I... yeah.. I'm... sorry, I got you all worried." Shinwoo said with his head bowed. Touching his nape.

"Drink this..." Seira said. Offering a hot cup of tea.

"...I hope it will help to relax your mind." The Loyard family leader continued and gently touched Shinwoo's head.

Then, Ikhan helped Shinwoo stand on his feet and they all went to their table with a relieved looks on their faces. Luckily, as time went by and the liveliness of the children arise again, Seira kept on watching and assisting Shinwoo for the whole time and finally, the red haired young boy was able to forget his nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N:** I based the zombie part from the infected guy that Shinwoo fought from season 1? The whole zombie nightmare was just ALL-Shinwoo's POV or perspective since he doesn't know (yet) that Rai and the others have super-power abilities. Hihi. (I'm sorry if I made this one complicated. I'll do better next time. XC)


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding AU

**A/N:** This chapter contains a lot of ships (MY favorite Noblesse shippings) aaaaand... SOME of the scenes are just like from the Road Test Chapter 1 BUT I made this one to feel like there were thousands of flashing glitters, floating bubbles, flowers and butterflies flying around, romantically speaking haha! Also, I'm setting this post from Noblesse Chapter 342- 343 (when Shinwoo thought that Rai misses Raskreia) so... here, have some lovey-dovey aura. XD

* * *

 **Road Test  
**

By: **chengsandagan111**

The garage gate slowly opened, the Noblesse and the Dark Spear master got out riding different motorcycles followed by M21. Takeo riding on a black and white four-wheeled vehicle as well as Tao. The only difference is that Tao set his car into roofless.

"Woah! Rai! I never thought that you could drive! That's so cool!" Shinwoo exclaimed. Sitting on his red and silver colored motorcycle parked at the end of the drive-way. Switching his engine on.

The red-haired young boy drove and meet the other's vehicles halfway and waited for their pillion passengers.

Rai pulled over and waited for the Lord Raskreia to ride on his vehicle. A moment later, the Lord finally sat behind the Noblesse. Her arms holding onto his waist, her cheek slightly pressed on the upper part of Rai's back, her legs falling on one side covered by her elegant immaculate pristine white gown.

Shinwoo took a turn and pulled over so Seira wouldn't have a hard time riding on his vehicle. The red-haired young boy sheepishly smiled at the Loyard family leader and in return, Seira gave him a warm smile.

Then, Shinwoo made sure that Seira wouldn't trip at her steps so he decided to hold her hand. Her wrist has a ribbon bracelet with a pair of flower heads in it, her other hand holding a part of her gown. Finally, they are both sitting comfortably on their red and silvery shiny motorcycle.

Just like what Shinwoo did, M21 helped Yuna on riding his vehicle as well. He awkwardly held her hand and made sure that Yuna was sitting perfectly behind him.

They only had a hard time when Yuna didn't know if she should wrap her arms around M21 or how is she going to hold onto him. In the end, the slightly annoyed M21 grabbed Yuna's hands and wrapped them into his waist by himself as gently as he could.

Yuna didn't say a word or even fidgeted after what he did, she thought that if she say anything at that moment, it will just make them feel more awkward. She thought that it's much better if she start to calm her racing heartbeat and hide her flushed cheeks with a smile.

Then, Takeo and Suyi peacefully sitting on their car as well as Tao along with Ikhan and Regis. But on the last minute, Tao changed his mind.

"Takeo? Can we switch cars?" Tao asked while grinning. Looking at his long-purple haired buddy from the next car.

"What?!" Takeo replied and narrowed his eyes back at Tao.

"Everyone ready?" Frankenstein asked, glancing at everyone behind them.

"Ehm... not yet, Boss! We're switching cars." Tao said and immediately got out of their vehicle. Followed by the confused Regis and Ikhan.

"Why? What's wrong with the cars?" Frankenstein asked in his deep and cold voice. His dark spear aura starting to rage.

Regis stood behind Tao few steps away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why in the world would you do this when we're about to leave?" Regis irritatedly asked.

"Shh! Easy, I got a plan." Tao replied. Taking over the driver's seat.

Takeo and Suyi got no choice, they got out and went to the next car without saying a word. Tao continued grinning at the annoyed Takeo and in return, Takeo furiously glared at him.

 _Grrrrr... Those kids..._

"Everyone ready?" Frankenstein asked again. Louder this time.

"Ready." M21 replied.

"We're good to go, Boss!~" Tao replied through his wireless headset.

"Let's go." Rai said and went ahead of everyone. Driving at a normal speed.

After a long while of driving, Suyi and Takeo noticed something on their back seat. The young female popstar reached for the basket that was full of flower petals and a pair of something watergun-like, but it was bigger than a normal watergun.

"Tao! Why did you left your toys here?" Takeo asked. Glancing at the stuffs on Suyi's arms then back on the road. Excluding the basket of flower petals.

"We'll use that later." Tao replied over the line.

"There he goes again with his deadly plans..." M21 added.

"...are you up to something no good, Tao?" Frankenstein asked. Letting his dark spear aura out.

"N- no, I'm not, Boss! Hahaha!" Tao answered.

M21 changed his lane and followed Rai's trail.

"Hold on tight, Seira. We will overtake." Shinwoo said, his head slightly turned sideward but his vision still on the road.

Seira didn't say a word, she leaned closer to the red haired young boy and tighten her grip. Then, Shinwoo increased his driving speed and overtook Rai, Frankenstein and M21's vehicle.

Now driving ahead of all of them, Shinwoo seems enjoying his adrenaline rush. Seira could feel his heart beating faster, louder. His excitement keeps getting stronger. She closed her eyes and leaned her head onto Shinwoo for a moment.

"See you at the field!" Shinwoo exclaimed and pressed his horn once. Seira glanced at all of them.

"Be careful!" Frankenstein warned.

 _Haaaa... that kid... too reckless!_

Tao gave Takeo the signal and their both cars overtook and went ahead of the remaining three motorcycles as well.

 _What's up with them?_

"Shinwoo...?" Seira called. Her chin slightly pressing against the back of the red-haired young boy. Her lips was just inches away from his nape and ear.

Shinwoo soon realized that Seira called him because she wanted to know what's on his mind, she just wanted to know what's going on. Of course, she's obviously confused.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Seira... but we're planning a surprise for Rai and Raskreia." Shinwoo briefly explained.

Later then, the two arrived and pulled over then walked onto the greenfield. As Shinwoo and Seira getting closer to the venue, they saw a huge catering tent. Its roof and posts were all covered in white fabrics with bunch of flowers and ribbons around it. It also have a long red carpet on the ground and few sets of tables and chairs.

"Shinwoo...?" The Loyard family leader called once again. Her cheeks started to flush. Completely astonished and still confused with the setting in front of the two of them.

But Shinwoo kept on walking while holding Seira's hand unconsciously. Maybe he didn't realize it, yet, because he's thinking about their plan or maybe there's just too many things running on his mind today.

When they were just few steps away from the tent, the two heard a sound of cars from the roadside. It was Tao and the others, but Rai, Frankenstein and M21 are not with them... yet.

Tao and the others got out of their cars and hurriedly ran into the two of them.

"Ah, there you are..." Karias said, walking in with a piece of red rose in his hand.

"Yeah. We're here, Karias-nim." Tao said. Catching his breath after their long run.

"Okay. Let's do this! They're coming! Shinwoo, Ikhan, we'll put these bubble blowers there." The techno-geek continued, pointing at the left corner of their tent.

"Wow! Bubble blowers? I thought these are just waterguns! Hahaha!" Ikhan said. Claiming the stuff.

Tao laughed and briefly explained the details of the device and helped the human children set up the remaining unfinished details. Suyi started to sprinkle the flower petals on the red carpet. Regis re-arranged the table settings and helped Seira to prepare the meals and Karias continued supervising.

Few minutes later, Rai, Frankenstein and M21 finally arrived.

"Wh- what are these?" Frankenstein asked.

"This... is a simple get-together we prepared for the Noblesse and the Lord." Karias replied confidently.

 _A simple... get together...? Why does it have to look like a wedding reception...? And why are those poor innocent flower petals scattered everywhere?! Haaaaa..._

Frankenstein glanced at his Master then approached the two supreme nobles who are looking completely astonished.

"M- Master... I- I'm sorry for all of these..." Frankenstein said with his head bowed.

"You don't have to, Frankenstein." Rai replied. He glanced at his servant and smiled then let his sight wander around the area once again.

"Hyung, I think we overdid it." Shinwoo whispered at Tao.

"Yeah, I... think so, too..." Tao replied with an awkwardly smile.

Then, everyone finally took their seats. Lucky for Tao and Takeo, Frankenstein kept on restraining his deadly dark spear and didn't stab them, yet. Maybe later when everyone isn't around.


	5. Chapter 5: The trio and newest RK

**A/N:** This chapter was inspired by **One Republic** 's songs entitled, **EVERYBODY LOVES ME, LIGHT IT UP** and **WAKING UP**. Please, take some time to listen to it! (These songs are loud but they're cool and they're also my favorite. XD)

* * *

 **ROAD TEST**  
By: **chengsandagan111**

It was nearly 9pm but Frankenstein is still in his office, at Yeh Ran High School. The dark spear master has been failing to complete his Ramen experiments at home and serving for his Master for three days now. His paperworks seems endless.

Frankenstein paused for a while and let go of his signing pen. He just remembered the car he presented to the Noblesse five days ago that has been rejected. It was never been used and newly bought, what was wrong with it?

 _Haaaa... Maybe Master just didn't like it..._

Suddenly, Frankenstein got up and decided to go home. There's still remaining four huge piles of documents and he hoped that there won't be another stack of it when he return tomorrow morning.

Frankenstein finally got home and everyone is on the living area. There's his Master Raizel gracefully savoring his newly brewed tea prepared by Seira, together with the three enhanced humans.

"Master... I'm sorry that I got home late again..." Frankenstein said with his head bowed, standing behind Rai.

"...I understand." Rai replied.

"...would you like some tea, Frankenstein-nim?" Seira asked.

"...ah, such kind-hearted you are, Miss Seira. Yes, please, thank you." The dark master said.

The Loyard family leader blushed then walked into the kitchen. Frankenstein sat across Tao and pinched the bridge of his nose while Rai kept on watching him. Finally, Seira returned with a new cup on her hand and gave to the exhausted dark spear master.

Later then, Frankenstein excused himself and went down to the lab.

He was in the middle of reading the latest lab results of the trio when he remembered the car once again. Frankenstein was about to reach for the phone when the lab door opened and Tao came in.

"Ah, good thing you came down here. I have something for you to take care of." Frankenstein said while rummaging on the drawer.

"Ehm... what is it, Boss?" Tao asked. His hands on his pocket.

Frankenstein finally found the car key and gave to Tao, and in return, the computer geek gave him a puzzled look.

"...Master didn't like it so it's now yours. It's on the garage. Go, try it and see if it still works. If not, just destroy it." The dark spear master said and held his clipboard once again.

Tao stared at the car key on his hand then onto Frankenstein. He glanced back and forth until he finally realized what the dark spear master just gave him. For once, the computer geek reacted a little late.

"Y- you're giving me a c- car, Boss?" Tao asked in disbelief.

Frankenstein sighed and faced him.

"Yes. Go and try it if it still works. If not, just destroy it." Frankenstein replied. His dark aura starting to rage through his glare after saying the word 'destroy'.

Tao didn't flinched or ran away after sensing the Dark spear. Instead, he immediately hugged Frankenstein and thanked him from the bottom of his heart. The dark spear master on the other hand let the computer geek and patted his back.

"...now, you may go." Frankenstein said with a short smile on his face.

"Y- yes, Boss. Th- thank you so much!" Tao replied then walked out of the lab.

Tao walk past the living room, his comrades are still sitting there. He could go back and get them for a ride after he finished checking the car.

Finally, Tao reached the garage and saw the vehicle. It was a shiny black Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead coupe with white and silver paint-job on its sides.

 _Sh- she's so... beautiful..!_

Tao approached the shiny black car and touched it. He started to check the gauges in front of the driver's seat and the built-in music component then the car compartment. A minute later, he finally switched on its engine.

"It still works! Kyaaaa~!" He exclaimed and held tightly onto the steering wheel due to his excitement.

Tao got out of the car and left it for a moment. He dashed into the living room but his comrades aren't there anymore. He ran upstairs and his guess was right... they're in their bedrooms and about to sleep. Tao walked into M21's room first.

"Sorry for intrusion. Hurry, M21. I got something to show you." The excited Tao said as he pull M21's arms.

"Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?! I'm sleepy!" M21 growled.

"We got work tomorrow. C'mon! Get up!" The computer geek continued, now shaking M21's shoulder.

M21 got up and glared at Tao. They walked out of the room and bumped into Takeo on the hallway. The sniper was about to check what was going on when he heard Tao slammed M21's door.

"C'mon, guys. Just follow me." Tao cheerfully said as he linked his arms on his comrades.

M21 got no choice, he angrily walked with Tao together with the confused Takeo. They went down to the garage and there, they saw the black car.

"Guys, I want you to meet our newest comrade." Tao beamed and pointed his hand onto the vehicle.

"...is that... Rolls Royce...?" Takeo asked, widening his eyes in surprise.

"Yes, yes she is..." Tao replied and walked closer to the car. Wearing his playful grin.

"Boss said that the Master didn't like it, so instead of destroying this precious one, he gave it to us. C'mon!" The computer geek called. Readying himself for their road test.

"...woah! Destroy?! Just how rich he is...?" Takeo asked.

The three of them rode and went out of the house. Tao drove and set the car into roofless, Takeo sat on the front seat and leaned his right arm on the window while M21 is on the backseat. The computer geek connected his cellphone into the car's built-in music component. A sound-trip while taking a ride with your dearest friends is nice.

The music played as they drove around the city. Tao and Takeo quite enjoying the songs as well as their ride. Tao keeps on singing along while Takeo slightly banging his head and tapping his fingers on the window.

" _Oh my! Feels just like I don't try, look so good I might die, all I know is everybody loves me..._ "

"...hey, guys. Do you think we could perform this one on Yeh Ran school festival?" Tao asked. His sight still on the road but his face slightly turned to his comrades.

"No." Takeo and M21 replied in unison.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm gonna be the lead vocalist. Takeo on the guitar and you, wolfy on the drums..." Tao continued.

His comrades still said 'No' and told Tao that it takes a lot of time to learn how to play music instruments, plus they're always working overtime and they have to stay alert for Union surprise attacks. The computer geek drowned himself in defeat, they're completely right. How could he forget that the evil organization's still alive?

Later then, their road test was success and it's time to go home. The silence surround the three of them for a moment until the next song played.

" _We cut ties, we tell lies, we hate change and we wanna claim where we feel. We take toes, we rake yours, yeah we dig holes and we're diggin right in your fears..._ "

M21 was about to close his eyes and ready to take a nap when the music suddenly became loud. Tao slightly raised the volume but made sure that his comrades will still hear him clearly.

"...then how about this one, guys?" Tao asked once again. Glancing at M21 through the rear-view mirror while laughing.

"I'd like to punch you in the face..." M21 replied and smirked at Tao. He ran his hands on his face and brushed his bangs upwards. His sleepiness was gone once again.

"Hahaha! Alright, I'm sorry!" Said Tao as he lowered the music volume.

Tao draped his hands onto the steering wheel and swayed his two index fingers as the song's instrumental part finally played. Few more minutes later, they got home.

"Ahhh... I love it when the song ends right when you arrived at the destination." Tao said as he parked the car.

The three walked in and saw Frankenstein in the living area, peacefully sitting together with Rai, Regis and Seira. M21 excused himself first and went to his bedroom. He's really sleepy.

"So... how was your road test?" The dark spear master asked.

"It's perfect, Boss. Thank you, thank you so much." Tao replied and sat across Frankenstein.

Although, they all know that they have the ability to jump from roof-to-roof just to get to another place at a short period of time, Tao is still thankful that Frankenstein gave him such luxurious car.

 _J- just how rich the boss is...?_

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter was inspired by **One Republic** 's songs entitled, **EVERYBODY LOVES ME** (which is everytime I listen to this one, I always imagine Tao driving in the middle of the day, wearing sunglasses together with his comrades and/or Karias, and they're all in their suits) the same with the song **LIGHT IT UP** , it always reminds me of Tao cuz he can control cables and electric current, right? and **WAKING UP** (the chapter when Tao and Takeo gamble their lives to have dark spear while Karias was helping M21 to get into his awakened state.)

 **LIGHT IT UP preview here**

chengsandagan111 . deviantart art / RK - 5 - galactic - edition - 565759808


End file.
